Queen (character)
| en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Queen is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is a higher-up at SOL Technologies as well as an antagonist in Season 2, responsible for Earth's death as well as sending bounty hunters after Playmaker and Soulburner. As of being defeated by Ai, Queen ended up being unconscious and in the hospital for the rest of Season 3. She is then replaced by Akira Zaizen who takes over her position. Design Appearance Queen is a light-skinned woman with light blue eyes and blue hair with green accents. Personality Queen is a ruthless high ranking official of SOL Technologies who sent bounty hunters to capture Ignis at all costs. She has no qualm in placing a bounty on Playmaker to capture the Dark Ignis despite him saving LINK VRAINS from the Knights of Hanoi. After capturing Earth, she did not hesitate to kill him and transplant his data into George Gore's "Duel Al Implant Chip." She is very ambitious and obsessed with money and would do anything to raise profit and expand her company, treating others as expendable. As Akira's superior, she constantly threatens him to do her bidding or be demoted. After Akira forcefully logged Gore out following his defeat by Playmaker, Queen became furious at Akira for disobeying her orders. Queen is shown to have an even more amoral side, as she had no qualms using a skill in a Master Duel, despite it being against the rules. When called out on this by Roboppy, she simply claims that she makes the rules. It is also shown that Queen can be fearful upon losing and she was visibly frightened at how Ai easily defeated her in their duel. Biography Season one Queen was briefly seen during the first conversation between Bishop and Akira Zaizen. Season two Akira Zaizen questioned his boss, the Queen, about Playmaker's bounty. The Queen noted that Akira was bold ever since she reassigned him as the security manager, and the rest of the staff were reassigned. She reminded him that the Knights of Hanoi were defeated and Cyberse World was discovered, but no Ignis have been found. It was why they had a bounty placed on Playmaker to recover his Ignis. Akira tried to remind her about Playmaker's heroic actions, but the Queen explained that as long as they do not have Ignis in their possession SOL Technologies would not improve. Instead, she assigned Akira to create a special bounty hunter team to hunt Playmaker down and capture Ignis without any limitations. She threatened to demote Akira if the task was not finished, and walked away. Akira visits Queen and she notes that he's struggling to capture the Ignis and that the bounty hunters haven't succeeded either. She then asks about the "special mission" and Akira responds that George Gore is taking it now. Queen warns him that she isn't so generous to keep employees that don't achieve results. When George Gore undergoes an experiment to implant a AI chip into his brain to increase his dueling skills, Akira wants to stop the experiment but Queen allows it to continue planning to use it to increase the company's profits. After Earth was defeated and captured, Queen watched as he was slowly dissected while ignoring his protests. Queen is informed by Akira that Playmaker's team has enter Link VRAINS and Queen decides to send The Gore to duel him as he is the only bounty hunter she has left. As the Duel gets underway, Akira learns that Earth's data was inside Gore's AI chip and demands to know from his workers why they installed it. Appearing on a nearby monitor Queen explains that she gave to order to do so. Akira is shocked that she's willing to go this far but she responds that she is willing to do whatever it takes to gather data. When Gore's health is becoming worse, Akira wants to log him out by force but Queen orders him not to interfere. After The Gore is defeated Akira attempts to log him out but Queen orders him to activate the capture device instead. However Akira goes against Queen's orders and forcibly logs him out, infuriating her. Season three At a luxury cruise ship Queen is showing off various SOLtis androids to the ship's captain. Later she was resting before being alerted by Ai's presences. Ai wishes to use SOL Technologies for his own purposes and needs her Code Key. Ai challenges Queen to a Duel for both the Code Key and to avenge Earth's death. Touching her forehead, Ai transports the three of them to a digital arena. Despite filling her field with powerful monsters, Queen was defeated by Ai in a single turn and was hospitalized as a result. Deck Queen uses an "Allure Queen" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters